Midnight Mystery
by xxYukiBabexx
Summary: Hinata is on a search for her cousin, Neji. With the help of two detectives, can Hinata find him? NaruHina; Sherlock Holmes inspired:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone:D**

**Wrote this as a Christmas present for TheQueenOfSouls, my anime sister3**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Feet pounding on the rooftop, running as fast as she could. She laughed loudly and gripped a rope, using it to swing herself down to a lower set of rooftops.

"Get back 'ere! You reckless child!"

"Au revior mes amis!" she bellowed and waved to the British officers trying to catch her.

She slid down a pipe and gripped a nearby windowsil and flipped through the window. She flattened herself against the wall and peered through the light, red window curtains. She watched the officers swear and give up chase.

"Nice try boys," she chuckled and tore off her long sleeves along with her pant legs, revealing a ruffled, navy blue dress with delicately woven silver sequins in an amazing glittery design.

She reached into her pocket and placed a black masquerade mask with small black feathers around the edges on her face. She made her way towards the other side of the room and out the door.

An ellaborate ball was at hand. Everyone in fancy gowns and suits, all just dripping in wealth.

Her eyes scanned the room and finally she found the man she was looking for. She slid herself into a chair next to him and folded her hands under her chin.

"Complete," she said simply with a small smirk on her lips.

"Won't you have some tea, deary?" he poured her a cup that was surely an expensive piece and placed it in front of her.

"Here's what you asked for," she handed him a small, white envelope. He took it and looked at her from the tops of his glasses. "It wasn't too hard to get. Got anything for me?"

"Aren't you goin' to enjoy yourself for once?"

"Shino," she warned.

"I'm just sayin' Hinata," Shino replied in his thick English accent. He sipped some of his tea and handed her a piece of paper from his pocket. Hinata scanned it quickly.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," she said and he only smirked. She twisted her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Fine I'll do it, but he better give me some leads. Yah here me Shino?"

"Why of course deary." and with that she slipped away as easily as she arrived.

Hinata walked down the cold streets of 18th century London. She turned down a few more blocks until she arrived at her small home.

"Elloooooo?" She called tauntingly as she opened the door. Sakura Haruno, her good friend and roomate, called back.

"Oh, bonjour!" Sakura replied just as tauntingly. Hinata was raised in France but due to some family difficulties, she now lived in London. Hinata didn't love nor hate living in England, it was the reasoning behind it that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Comment ca va?"

"I'm fine, how was your adventure tonight?" Sakura asked offering here some treats. She declined and handed Sakura the piece of paper Shino gave her.

She took it and quickly read it. She opened her mouth to question but Hinata cut her off.

"I have no idea," she grabbed the paper back from her. "I told Shino I needed leads to find Neji. Not to play a game with some wanna-be detectives."

Hinata's cousin, Neji, had been missing for almost 5years now. Hinata and him were very close and his disappearance upset her greatly. So much that once she discovered that his kidnappers were British and mostly left back to England, Hinata did too. Hinata revolved her whole life around finding Neji now. Shino was a go-to-man, he knew dirt on almost everyone and as long as Hinata did some of his work, he gave her as many leads he could get for her.

Though his lead this time didn't excite nor help Hinata at all. Shino had recommended a detective. He supposely good at what he did and if Shino was praising him, Hinata could definately use him.

"Shino is good at what he does," Sakura smiled trying to encourage her. Hinata looked at her doubtfully. "He's never failed you before. Just give him a try."

Sakura walked back into the living and turned back to her. "And do take a bath love."

Hinata mocked her using her fake English accent and rolled her eyes. She went to her room and took off her mask and dress. Hinata realized Sakura was right, she needed some cleansing.

She drew a bath and freshened up. Afterwards, she wrapped herself in a purple robe with her hair up and went to her desk. Hinata had collected a lot of clues and leads from Shino but she still couldn't find her cousin.

"Maybe they can help me after all," she told herself while looking at the paper.

The next day thats exacty what Hinata did. She sat impatiently on a lumpy and vert uncomfortable couch tapping her fingers against the arm. She had been waiting for almost an hour now and her patience was wearing thin.

Hinata huffed and headed toward the door. She didn't need this. She was wasting valuable time.

"Wait!" a yell came from the hallway of the room. Someone crashed into the wall beside Hinata. She sweatdropped. "Ow, ow. I'm sorry! Please don't go"

A young man looked up at her while rubbing his head. He had bright, blond hair with cereculean, blue eyes; fairly attractive if you asked her.

"You're the detective?" Hinata rose a brow. She was very skeptical.

"Hehe yeah sorry I kept you waiting! Name's Naruto!" He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto, you idiot," a man leaning against the wall smoking ciggaret said. "I'm the detective, Shikamaru, at your service. Sorry to keep you, miss."

"You're pushing my patience," she warned and crossed her arma across her chest.

"I do apologize," he killed the bud and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. "Now, this way."

He gestured toward the door and Hinata walked behind him deeper into the house. The office was rather big and a complete mess. The smell of tabacco lingered in the air.

"Here," Hinata threw a manila folder labeled 'NEJI' on his desk. "Those are all the leads Shino has given me on my case."

"S-Shino?" Naruto asked a bit suprised. Hinata nodded and leaned against the desk.

"Looks like we'll have to try to not disappoint you, especially if Shino is sending you to us." Shikamaru praised.

"Bit late," she said annoyed. She didn't need this useless talking. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Shikamaru walked to him desk and lifted the folder. He quickly scanned over the small clues.

Neji Huyuga; born in Japan and raised in France; wealthy family; kidnapped at 15; whereabouts before taken, unknown.

Shikamaru closed the file and turned to her. "I'll get right on this Miss Hinata," he shook her had and sat at his desk. "We'll call you and let you know the progress of the case."

"Know the progess of the case?" Hinata repeated. "I'm not going to just give you my case and wait around! I'm going to help!"

"Wait, then why did you want a detective solving your case?" Naruto asked.

"Because it was worth a shot," Hinata glanced sadly at both of them. "But I can't just wait around while you two TRY to fins him. If anything, I WILL find him."

Hinata thanked then, declined their service, and left. She returned home and slumped in a chair in the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Hina?" Sakura entered the kitchen and took the screaming teapot off the stovetop. "How did it go with the detective?"

"Detectives," she corrected. Hinata sipped some tea Sakura placed in front of her. She honestly didn't want to talk about this. "They ment well but...just not the right set up for me. I'll call Shino and tell him they aren't of use to me."

As Hinata rose to get the phone, the doorbell rang. Sakura went to answer it.

"Hinata, it's for you!"

Hinata sighed and hung up the phone. She was shocked to see Naruto at the door.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hehe yeahh, I came to give this back," he handed her the manila folder she had given them earlier. "You forgot it."

Hinata gratefully took it back and then looked up at Naruto. "Wait...how did you know where I lived?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly. "U-um I sorta followed you." He smiled widely and scratched his head.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "W-well thank you, it means a lot to me for you to bring this back to me. I appreciate it, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>RateReview3**


	2. Chapter 2

*Hinata's POV

Its been two days since Shikamaru and Naruto have gotten back to me on anything. I was growing impatient and Sakura could tell. She tried reassuring me every way she could think of, but it was useless. I needed leads, and, I needed them quick.

I decided to pay Shino a visit to see if he had any work for me. I was grateful that he did. I needed to retrieve a gold ring, a family herlom, stolen from a very high ranked man, who was close with Shino.

The place was down right creepy; dark and ominous even with the merry music blarring throughout the building. 'Must be celebrating,' I thought.

It wasn't too hard to blend in with the crowd. Shino had given me an exquist evening gown so no one could be skeptical of me. The gown was a shimmery silver with gems trimming the bottom, around my waist, and along the top; the gems themselves must have cost a fortune! the same gems decorated my necklace, earrings, the clip holding my hair in a high bun, and even along my short heels.

I clanged all the way to entrance and was greeted by a butler. I gave a kind smile and continued inside. Now this was some party. Expensive dishes, the delicious to the fancy, were plentiful with glasses full of champaigne traveling the floor. A bulter offered me a glass;I thanked him and took one, using the glass as an easy cover for scanning the place.

"Ello darling," a man with graying black hair and a very 'rich man' attitude said to me. You could tell he was a sleazy guy. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I am Demetrie."

He kissed my hand and I had to resist the urge to gag. I smiled sweetly and introduced myself. Now why would I use my real name? Simple, he'd never recognize me after this party.

"There you are deary!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Naruto put his arm on my shoulder and slyly winked at me. I gave him a 'what the hell are you doing here' face. "Oh pardon me, I'm Naruto; I've been looking everywhere for you, Hinata."

"Oh you have, have you?" I asked skeptically. 'Haven't been looking very hard,' I thought sarastically.

"My apologizes, is this your husband, Hinata?" Demetrie asked a bit disappointed.

"Oh! No Naruto's my-"

"Fiance, sir."

'What!' I thought and gave Naruto a quick glare but quickly recomposed myself and gave a small smile.

"O-oh, yes," I decided to play along; better my cover. I quickly switched my ring on my right hand ring finger to my marriage finger to act as an engagement ring. I shyly flashed my 'engagement' ring so he could see.

Demetrie said something about tending to other guests and excused himself. What a relief.

"You look pretty good, Miss Hinata." Shikamaru said, leaning casually against the wall.

"Yeah Hina you look amazing!"

"Oi! Naruto she's our client, don't be rude," Shikamaru scolded.

"Thank you both," I chimmed in. "Now what are you guys doing here! You're suppose to be helping me find my cousin!"

I decided not to make a scene of it. "We'll talk later, I have a job to do." With that, I went to scan the dancefloor. I caught a glimpse of a man with a fairly pricey ring on his finger, but, I needed to get a closer look before I could be sure. I quickly grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the dancefloor.

"H-Hinata w-w-what are you doing?"

"You're my fiance, right? So I want to dance," I answered simply and placed my arms around his neck. Naruto placed his hands on my waist and we danced along the others. I kept my eyes glued to the man who I suspected was the one I was looking for.

"Trying to get a closer look at that guy?" Naruto suprised me when he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I still need to get closer." He casually lead me closer to the man and I spotted the stolen ring. I whispered in Naruto's ear and he grinned and nodded. He twirled me close to the man and the woman he was dancing with and we quickly and smoothly partner switched.

I was slightly suprised; the man was Demetrie. He chuckled and said something about long time no see. I mildly laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're such a charming man, Demetrie," I said flattering him. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You're so...eroticlly appealing."

I caught the lust in his eye. Damn, you rich old types aren't hard to figure out. Eventually, Demetrie took me upstairs to his "private couters" for only his most favorite guests. 'Yeah, where you bang your cheap whores,' I thought.

I stood in front of his giant window which had the moonlight pouring out and around me. Demetrie came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Now Hinata, your fiance won't hear a word of this."

His hot breath tickled my ear and the smell of Scotch filled my nostrils. I turned slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck seductively.

"You're right, he won't." A moment later, his eyes went wide and he fainted. I never resorted to killing unless necessary. I calmly bent down and took off the gold ring and put it between my breasts. Demetrie's body was placed on his bed with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. I smirked content with the cover and went back downstairs.

"Job well done?" Shikamaru asked lazily leaning against the stair railing.

"Yepp," I replied and scanned the room for Naruto; no where to be found. "Well I'm off, oh and Shikamaru?"

He finally met my gaze. "We will talk later." He only sighed and nodded while I left to give Shino his "friend's" ring.

The next day, Shikamaru and Naruto's office was my destination. Naruto ment well but it was obviously he was the one who found the clues while Shikamaru was the brains and figured them out. I needed them to get a move on things. Plus from my work last night, I had another helpful hint from Shino.

As I passed by the market, something caught my eye. My eyes grew wide and my heart raced. 'Neji?' I reacted quickly and made my way through the crowd of people to get a closer look. However, once I made it to the stand I needed, he was gone.

I ran as fast as I could to the detectives, slamming through their back door which lead straight to their office. Shikamaru looked suprised by my hasty entrance.

"E-ello, Miss Hinata," he greeted nervously. "Nice to see you."

"S-stop calling m-me Miss," I panted harshy trying to catch my breath. I waited till I did and leaned into his desk. "I saw him!"

"Eh? Oh, ello Hinata, you saw who?" Naruto came in two coffees in hand.

"Neji! I saw him in the market!" I was so overwhelmed and excited and their bored expressions were beginning to annoy me. "Helllllo! Did you not hear me? I said I saw my cousin!"

"W-we heard you, Hinata," Naruto replied. He didn't sound too enthusiastic as he usually was.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Calm down Hinata," Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You guys aren't telling me something," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Tell me!"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and he shrugged. He looked up at me. "The reason we took so long in telling you anything..."

I listened closely and stared hard back at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Because, Neji is dead."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading:)<p> 


End file.
